


【猿美】Let's play a game- 5

by Beibeiz



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibeiz/pseuds/Beibeiz





	【猿美】Let's play a game- 5

5 

伏見討厭夏天，討厭汗水黏膩的感覺，討厭毛細孔被塞滿無法呼吸的感覺，討厭太陽在天空中狠狠盯著他。 

現在這種感覺跟夏天有什麼兩樣，他靠著僅剩的理智思考。燥熱、不安分，但是美咲就在身邊。 

兩人過高的體溫包覆著身體，逐漸感染對方，他們像是從水裡被撈起的魚，大力喘息，全身都被汗水沾濕。 

這種事情他們從以前就在做，有時在學校的廁所、頂樓，興致來的時候伏見喜歡下雨天沒有人的圖書館，再不然就是他們相依為命的小窩。 

「呼…美咲…」有氣無力的聲音順著舔舐耳尖的舌頭傳來，八田發顫的身體更加往伏見身上貼近，赤裸的羞恥因為藥物的作用狠狠被拋在腦後，討厭、走開這種話，在這種情況下已經不能當作口頭禪，只能偶爾拿出來發洩。 

「你…煩死了…要不是因為這個什麼鬼藥，我才不會自己靠過來…」 

伏見輕瞇起眼，節奏一般的觸感像是彈奏鋼琴的手，在微突的背脊上跳舞，「這麼說是不想要了，也罷，我能自己解決…美咲，你呢？明明是童貞…」 

「哼…少廢話快做！」 

讓自己舒服這種事情，八田不會。說到底就算只是反覆搓揉、搔刮，跟伏見做起來的感覺就是不一樣。就好比棉布跟絲綢，同樣都是布料，價格卻天壤之別。 

「我有點懷念以前了，那時候的你誠實多了，該叫的都沒有少…」 

「吵死了…」 

伏見一邊把八田硬挺的下體照顧得無微不至，一邊把自己的褲子拉了下去，這個八田還是第一回見，他可不記得以前伏見有用到他的那裡。 

「嗯…猴子…啊！你幹嘛！」 

突然伸進後穴的手指搞得八田一陣熟悉，但太久沒用了反而緊了些，一張一縮地吞食著骨節分明的修長異物。 

「做的時候叫名字，以前不都是這樣嗎？」 

伏見挑逗的語氣在心上跳躍，身體的敏感度被藥物提高，他深埋在對方的肩頭，感受到的刺激越發深刻起來。 

「閉嘴…嗯…啊…潤滑…」 

「嗯？用了剛剛的藥膏。」 

「去你的…那上面不是有藥嗎！啊…哈啊…」 

「我忘了。」 

忘了！最好是忘了！根本就是故意的！ 

八田在心裡憤恨地罵著。 

可悲的是，越想著如何躲避這個猛烈的攻勢，身體越是不停配合扭動。 

這種身體他才不認識！ 

他賭氣地往伏見懷裡撞去，對方大概也在賭氣，手指使勁地擺動起來，濕濡的聲音充斥在空氣中，他聽見自己變調的叫聲斷斷續續喊著伏見的名字，就在快要達到高潮時，伏見對後庭下了更大的刺激。 

「啊…！」你他媽居然用這招報復…！ 

八田狠狠瞪著伏見，卻又不能咬他，畢竟是自己爬過去找他做的。他這時真是恨極了他低得像馬里亞納海溝的耐性。 

「喜歡？我知道，因為這麼大的對美咲來說是第一次嘛。」伏見的唇在八田身上環遊世界，一下親吻鎖骨，一下又是吸吮乳尖。各方面的酥麻感配合上不斷挺進的脹大性器，無疑是藥效的催化劑。原本八田還能反抗的，現在倒是一點都不能從快感上分心了。 

他不能明白伏見能把別人搞得這麼舒服的道理，只能不停地用急促的呼吸以及叫聲來幫他打滿分。流出銀涎的前端紅腫發燙，八田特別看這景色不順眼，白色的精液像牛奶似的，討厭的味道在空氣中流動，雖然知道是自己腦袋胡思亂想，但他就是討厭。 

「嗯嗯…啊…我討厭…那個…」 

伏見輕柔地撫摸著八田的分身，拇指在敏感的頂端游移，「這個？你從以前就討厭的。沒關係，牛奶，我會替你喝掉。」 

把下體移出注滿液體的後穴，伏見望著那片充血的鈴口，積極渴望地抽動著，想多留下一點愛液，忍不住愉悅地勾起了嘴角，不疾不徐地親吻八田再次硬挺起來的男根。 

「啊啊…嗯…哈啊…你不覺得…噁心嗎你…」 

「美咲的，一點都不噁心。」 

對伏見來說八田就是冰淇淋，可以幫燥熱的他冷卻下來，他偏好冰淇淋，就像他偏好八田美咲一樣，愛不釋手。 

激烈的吸吮聲把八田搞得全身發燙，他想不透伏見的話語，明明處處都要跟他作對，可為什麼好像一點也不排斥他。 

「嗯嗯…哈啊…」 

八田摀著臉不敢看過程，他甚至不敢看自己顫抖地有多厲害，但基於好奇，還是會從指縫中偷偷瞄個幾眼。 

「啊…啊…猿比古…」 

一般人不可能用那種歡愉的表情幫別人口交吧？ 

八田詫異地閉上雙眼，就這麼被伏見舔射了，藥效已經退得差不多，接連不斷的高潮帶走了一開始的慾望，現在的他簡直想馬上挖個洞回到現實去，不對，應該先穿好衣服再離開。 

眼前的野狼大概是還沒吃飽，舔了舔唇，意猶未盡地想再次含住他的分身，八田一手擋住對方的頭，「住…住手啦！可以了！」 

伏見嘖了一聲，本來還想著能享受久一點的，果然遊戲的藥也是半吊子。 

他起身撿起未上蓋的藥罐，靜靜看著。 

「你別想喔。」 

八田退開了好幾步。 

「緬懷一下剛剛的時光，順便遺憾一下而已。」 

隨手往地板一丟，圓柱形的白色罐子一路滾向店內未被照明的黑暗之中，像顆棄子一般被遺忘。伏見從架上扯下一條販售用的大浴巾，仔仔細細地把沾了黏液的身體清乾淨。 

八田看見了馬上停下準備套衣服的手，自己身體還是髒的，這點倒忘記了。他忍著後穴間歇性的疼痛緩緩朝伏見的位置移動，一包不明物體倏地飛了過來，朝他肚子來上一拳，反應過大的八田被疼痛扯到地上，身體各處傳來的痛楚讓他倒臥在地。 

「不能好好拿過來嗎死猴子！」但這種情況下他仍然沒有忘記要吵架。 

「我怕你的身體動作太快，所以只好先發制人。」 

八田握緊了拳，火爆地拆開包裹大浴巾的塑膠袋，躺在地上擦拭著。 

「你最好是不知道第一次被插會痛、你最好是忘記藥裡面還有藥！」 

伏見聳聳肩，此時覺得八田真是笨得剛好，如此他就不會意識到自己在半途的時候，早就已經沒了藥效，還偷偷趁著意識清楚，想盡辦法要記住好久不見的渴望神情。 

「情況緊急，沒辦法。要不我們倒帶重來，這次你自己擼。」 

把短背心扣好，伏見已經差不多著裝完畢。 

「不要。」 

八田哼了聲像個賴床的孩子一般，躺在地上把衣服全都套好，又繼續在地上打滾。 

「猴子，你看到了嗎？橘色的手環。」他舉起手揮了揮，不過沒膽念上頭的激情二字。伏見低頭瞥了眼回應了嗯。 

「這就表示只要再找到一個顏色，就能回去找大家了，對吧？」 

「大家？我跟你可不是一夥的，別把我算進你的夥伴遊戲。你急著回去的話，現在就可以出發去找最後一個顏色，至於我，我倒覺得這裡挺好。」 

每每聽到八田說這種話，伏見就覺得渾身不自在，一把火在心裡燃燒，腦袋的理智都被燒斷。 

他最不想聽到的就是這些話。 

想見同伴？別笑死人了。 

「我不需要同伴。」 

補上這麼一句，伏見頭也不回地走出了藥局。 

「喂…喂！猴子！搞什麼啊…」八田拿這沉悶的氣氛沒轍，本來想著要追出去，可是現在的身體狀況完全不允許，罪魁禍首還是丟下他的那傢伙！ 

「每次！每次都給我走人是怎樣啊！講清楚啊！」 

透明的自動門隔開兩人之間唯一的道路，一個在裡頭大吼，一個獨自找下一個落腳處。 

八田永遠不知道自己哪裡說錯，就如同伏見永遠不知道同伴為什麼重要。 

好不容易縮短的距離輕易地被拉開，輕聲說話已經無法傳達想法。 

伏見隨意找了間旅館休憩，八田也為了勞累的腰小睡，誰都沒有想到鬧鐘竟是許久未見的訊息。 

習慣半夜被緊急事件吵醒的伏見抓起像螢火蟲一樣發光的手機，螢幕上的字甚是熟悉，他暗自希望這不會是最後一次看到指令，卻也明白即使不是終點，距破關的時間也不長了。 

到對面的電話亭，拿起話筒老實回答問題，一旦說謊，性命就由我收下。 

「嘖。」到這裡還得被命令。 

伏見不耐煩地走到電話亭裡頭，拿起話筒將其夾在臉頰與肩膀之間。 

此時藥局裡的八田才發現，一直閃爍著白光的，並不是被他設定成五分鐘一次的煩人鬧鐘，而是比那個更加讓人翻白眼的指令。 

這次沒有伏見替他看了，八田默默地朝錶面點擊兩下，心裡突然很懷念被保護著的背後，以及不論何時都對他伸出的援手。 

到附近的電話亭，拿起話筒，嗶嗶聲響之前不許掛掉電話以及出聲，否則要了你的狗命。 

「你才狗命…」 

八田關掉訊息活動了身子，疼痛已經消退許多。為了保全自己的小命，他只得起身照著指令做。 

一接起電話，毫無生氣的女聲便傳入耳中，雖然只是機械，八田還是有些紅了臉。 

「您好，伏見君。」 

「嘖。快點開始。」 

八田摀住了原本想發出聲音的嘴。 

現在是什麼情況，他要聽伏見回答問題？不管問什麼他都不可能回答不出來吧？這種沒意義的任務還是進遊戲以來第一次。他打了個無聲的哈欠。 

「第一題，離開吠舞羅的理由，詳述。」 

八田瞪大了眼，話筒差點從手上飛出去，他的精神全因為這句話好了起來。這遊戲不僅陰險，還會他媽的讀心術啊！連他想知道什麼都一清二楚。 

「嘖…」另一頭的伏見心裡清楚，要是不好好回答問題就有可能小命不保，可是怎麼可能只有他在執行任務，八田那個傢伙絕對也有任務。但是是什麼？現在在用變聲器問他問題？還是… 

「儘速回答。」 

「…我討厭那裡。討厭美咲老是尊哥尊哥地叫、討厭美咲硬是把別人帶進我的世界，」這心裡話一吐出來，就仿佛宇宙一般，無邊無際，看不到盡頭，「討厭那裡和樂融融的氛圍、討厭美咲不再只需要我、討厭他在所有人的消失了之後才想到我，所以我選擇離開，用我自己的方式讓他只看著我一個人。」 

「第二題…」確認伏見已經回答完畢，毫無起伏的機械音再度響起。 

「我並不認為你有什麼能耐，可以判斷我的答案是對是錯。」 

伏見打斷了題目的宣讀，對方憤怒地發出尖銳的聲音，像是麥克風失控時的模樣，刺耳得令兩人想逃離電話亭。 

大約過了半分鐘，尖叫一般的聲響才從話筒裡消失，切回一開始提問的女聲。 

「在這個遊戲，無法面對自己內心的人，必死無疑…第二題。」 

伏見咬緊牙，遊戲一向都是不合理的，這點他從對抗Jungle的那一刻就有深刻體會。 

無論在哪裡，自己都不能稱王，就連在八田美咲的心裡也是。 

五年前低落煩躁的感覺湧上心頭，他仔細地聆聽著話筒，甫脫離折磨的耳朵聽不太見聲音。如果敵不過別人，那就只好順從，把這一切當作自言自語，賭八田沒有在聽。 

「因為說了也沒有用，說一輩子他也不明白。他是如此地崇拜周防尊，然而跟那個男人比起來，我是這麼微不足道，我們只會在同一個癥結點上循環，他並不能理解，我的理想世界除了八田美咲之外，容不下別人。」伏見並不否認，他有許多話想告訴八田，但是想跟做是兩回事，人永遠都是這樣，「我們兩個之間有太多人存在，如果愛這條路有那麼多人並行，那我願意選擇只有彼此的恨。」 

兩行清淚伴隨著不甘流下。八田總算明白，自己早該當個聆聽者。兩個人錯了這麼久，都是因為忘了好好學習對方的優點，一個習慣聽，一個習慣說，從來不曾對調這種角色關係。縱使起初不明白，持續揣測彼此的想法，總有一天都會傳達到，但兩個人卻到現在才攤牌，到底浪費了多少時間，已經數也數不盡。伏見對他的想法有誤會，他到現在才知道，自己對他和對其他人的感情不一樣，卻無法好好表達。 

都是因為他，伏見才會選擇離開。 

呼吸聲夾著雜訊在兩人之間流轉，嗶嗶聲響起的瞬間，女人也斷線了。 

伏見沒有掛斷電話，或許是在等待許可，又或許只是對八田能夠聽見，懷著那麼一絲希望。 

「對不起…猿比古…都是因為我…但是…但是…你跟其他人都不一樣…真的…」 

細微的聲音像是毛毛雨一般洗滌他的耳，伏見緊握著話筒，斷斷續續的抽泣聲告訴他，話確實傳達到了，因為八田美咲是個笨蛋，他不會說謊。 

『如果能出現一個改變我世界的人…』 

第一次許願的模樣在腦海裡浮現，這是繼那次之後，上天第二次回應他的願望。

-TBC.


End file.
